Add Yaoi and Stir
by Danni Sanity
Summary: A random collection of oneshots focusing on Yaoi pairings from Hetalia! Any pairing is up for grabs, and any prompt will be considered. Send your requests in a review! Rating WILL go up soon to M.
1. Food Fight!

**Title: **Food Fight!

**Pairing: **Spamano

**Rating: **T for Romano's mild language

**Warnings: **None really….

**Disclaimer: **Prussia (me) does not own Hetalia! If I did, there would be more yaoi!

I ducked as a tomato flew past my head. Normally I would be upset about wasting so much of my favorite food, but at the moment I was determined to win. Win the food fight, that is.

"Oh, Romano, come on mi amor! Admit that I win and this will be finished."

"Never, you bastard!" I growled as I flung another tomato at his face.

Why did I agree to this anyway? That stupid bastard Spagna made a bet with me that if I won a food fight against him, then he would leave me alone for the rest of the day. But if he won, he got a kiss from me. _Maybe, _the back of my mind piped up, _you really want to kiss him…_

Shut up, voice! I blushed and ducked again, but the red fruit still splattered into my hair.

"Alright, mi amor, the end!" Spain called out. I groaned. We reached the time limit already? At this point I knew I had lost…

I sighed, looking down at myself as Spain came closer. "Alright," I grumbled, seeing how much more tomato covered me. "You win. Come get your prize, bastard."

Spain hesitated, then shook his head. "You're not just a prize, Lovino. You're so much more than that." He touched my face and I didn't move away. "So no, Lovi, I don't want to force you to do anything."

I was shocked, and touched. He had never been so… sweet? Caring? I rolled my eyes. "You're forcing nothing," I mumbled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

He responded eagerly, mouth moving sensually against mine as he tightly wound his arms around my waist. This felt… good. I pressed closer unconsciously and he tightened his grip when I wove my fingers into his soft, thick hair. Finally we broke apart for air and he kissed my nose. "Te amo, mi corazón."

I blushed. "Stupid Spagna." But I smiled.


	2. Get Out of my Window!

**Title**: Get Out of my Window!  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: FrUK  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None really  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Teh Awesome Prussia only wishes I owned Hetalia!

England blushed profusely as Francis licked gently up his neck, stopping every so often to place little kisses, barely touching him. It wasn't enough; Arthur needed more.  
>"Please, love, stop teasing!"<br>He realized Francis was going to ignore him when the Frenchman slipped his hands under England's shirt, moving torturously slowly up the Brit's sides. Finally they came to rest on his chest, where he ran a thumb over England's nipple, causing the other blonde to arch his back slightly with a gasp.  
>"You like that, mon cher?" He chuckled. "There's much more to come."<br>England only moaned in response. Francis lifted him up into his lap, so that Arthur was straddling his waist with his hands on Francis's chest.  
>"Strip." France demanded, and England blushed before nodding and pulling his shirt off. He was reaching for the clasp on his trousers when he swore he saw the curtain move in the window.<br>"Francis…"  
>"Second thoughts, Angleterre?"<br>"Well no, but… do you by any chance have a cat?" England thought perhaps a pet was behind the curtain.  
>"A cat? No, why?"<br>England paled. "Then I think….someone is watching us from your window…"  
>"Huh?" Without another word, France set Arthur down on the couch, moving towards the sounds of rustling and hushed whispers that were coming from the window. Silently, he yanked the curtain aside to reveal Prussia and Spain, his two best friends. "Gilbert? Antonio?"<br>"It's all Spain's fault! He said that you would never score with England, and of course I said you would, so we argued about it and here we are, so I could prove him wrong!" Prussia quickly rambled.  
>"Prussia you liar!" Spain yelped. "<em>You <em>were the one who said he would not get with him! And then you said, 'Want to go see?' and dragged me out of the bar!"  
>"Shhh!" Prussia hissed, pushing Spain, who pushed back, and they both began fighting. France felt a hand on the small of his back as England kissed his neck.<br>"Come to bed with me?" He whispered when Francis turned around. The Frenchman's eyes widened, and without bothering to yell at his friends, he yanked the curtains shut, scooped his lover into his arms, and practically ran to the bedroom. The door closed on England's giggle.


	3. Scars

**Title: **Scars

**Pairing: **Spamano, Romano and Canada friendship, PruCan

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Talk of self-injury, thoughts of suicide, and physical abuse. Abusive!Spain

**Disclaimer: **I, Prussia, swear that by now you should klnow I DO NOT own Hetalia!

Romano lifted a hand to knock on the door, still shaking with restrained emotions. As if the owner of the home knew he was coming, and by now he probably expected it, the door opened before the Italian could even knock. Canada stood there, dressed in just an oversized red shirt, wearing a tired yet worried expression.

"Come in, Romano, you'll catch your death out here."

"It would probably be welcomed right now if I did." The brunette sighed, trembling as he stepped over the threshold.

Canada sighed as well, leading his friend to the living room. "Welcomed by you, or him?"

"Both." Romano mumbled, hiding his face in his hands as he sat on the couch. Matthew sat next to him and placed an arm around the shaking shoulders. Romano just cried, letting all the tears spill out of him, taking some of the pain with them.

It was Spain again. He had come home from the bar, drunk and angry at everything. And of course, Romano was there for him to take his frustrations out on. He could practically hear the Spaniard sneering in his ear, _"You worthless piece of shit, why do I keep you anyway? Oh yeah, you're a good screw every now and then."_ The worst part of it wasn't the beatings. It wasn't the insulting torment Romano would have to endure. The worst part was that he couldn't even hate that bastard for this, because Antonio would only forget the next day. Spain had a nasty habit of beating the snot out of his 'lover' and then not remembering once he woke up again.

How many times had Romano covered bruises, or scars? How many times had he made up lies for him? Told him he had fallen, or tripped, or run into something? Why did he still stay with him despite the pain?

Canada just let him cry himself out. He needed this more than anything else right now. When the tears had finally stopped, Canada lifted Romano's face to reveal swollen red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. "It's okay, Romano. You're safe here."

"Thank you," he creaked in a voice hoarse from crying.

"It's the least I could do." Canada murmured, hugging his Italian friend. "We're friends. And I know a thing or two about scars…"

He was referring to the times when no one had noticed him. When no one knew who he was, and ignored him. When Matthew wore long sleeves to hide ladders of cuts up and down his arms. When he had wanted nothing more than to die and fade away for real. No one noticed him then, would they even notice if he was gone? The times before Gilbert.

But then Prussia had confronted Matthew. He had confessed his love for the younger nation, and they had been together happily ever since. Now Canada only wanted the same for his friend…

They sat there on the couch through the night, long into the early morning, with Matthew just holding Romano, offering his silent comfort.


End file.
